


Come Back

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes more to really bring someone back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [old_blueeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_blueeyes/gifts).



> Written for the Five Acts fic meme on Livejournal.

She brought him back and Peter knew... something wasn't right. He could tell she knew too and that's probably why she wouldn't just leave. Peter knew that was unfair; knew he was just being stupid and jealous and she was his _wife_ after all, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to throw himself into Johnny's arms but Johnny didn't look like he could take that.

 

"I don't know what it is..." she sighed and Peter couldn't help but narrow his eyes on her, noting the vague accent on each word. "I thought maybe, if he was surrounded by the people that love him..." she dropped her gaze. "None of them know what to do either."

 

Peter nodded and remembered something... something vague that Johnny had said to him once, ironically enough when the whole mess with Lyja was blowing up in his face. _I think if I could find someone at the half way point between her and you, I could survive anything._ It was not a completely crazy idea. He had had worse in his time and as he helped Lyja move a still pretty shell shocked Torch into his room, it was looking better and better.

 

"Johnny?" He turned slowly and shook his head.

 

"This can't be real."

 

"Johnny, it's real. I promise." Lyja's hand came up and touched his cheek. He leaned into it for a moment before he blinked at Peter. "We're..." Lyja looked at him too and he nodded almost imperceptibly. "We're both real and we're both here. For you."

 

Peter felt like he should say something equally supportive, but he couldn't find the words. Instead he leaned in and pressed a tentative kiss to Johnny's lips; lips Peter had convinced himself he'd never get to kiss again. Peter couldn’t stop his hands from running up and down Johnny’s chest though he did manage to studiously avoid Lyja’s hands. “It’s me, Johnny. Come on…”

 

Johnny blinked at him and something cleared. He reached up, threading his fingers between Peter’s on one hand and Lyja’s on the other. He looked over his shoulder at the woman and pressed a kiss to her lips before turning back to Peter. The kiss was hungry, more desperate than Peter thought Johnny could be. “I didn’t think…” He closed his eyes and shook his head before he could continue. “I thought I was dead. I didn’t think Lyja was… I didn’t think it could be real…”

 

“It is.” She pressed her lips to his neck and his eyes flickered shut. Peter started kissing him again and before long, fingers start finding skin under clothes and Johnny was leaning his weight on Peter as they searched for a surface that would take all three of them.

 

The details blurred, but they ended up in a bed; Johnny laid out—beautiful, naked and perfect—between them as Lyja kissed her way down his body. Peter swallowed each moan and shudder as she took his cock in her mouth and her fingers started teasing then stretching him out for the main event. Peter just kept kissing him; whispering softly against his lips. “You’re alive. You’re alive…”

 

Then he heard it, a noise that could only come from Johnny. That half groan, half huff he got when he was not entirely getting his way. Lyja obviously knew it too as she started kissing her way back up his body. “Are you ready?” She looked Johnny in the eye first, then Peter.

 

Peter licked his lips, suddenly nervous and a little unsure. He figured Johnny must have been coming back to himself on some level because he reached back to pull Peter into a far more heated kiss and moaned. “I need this…” Johnny’s voice sounded sure again. “I need this, Pete… please.”

 

Before Peter could answer, Johnny rolls away, laying over Lyja as he slowly worked his way into her. She arched into him, her arms clinging possessively to him. A sudden surge of jealousy pushed Pete into action and he settled behind Johnny, the discarded bottle of lube in hand.

 

Johnny stopped moving when Peter rested against him. The deeper Peter got, the more shivers he could see working their way up Johnny’s spine. “Oh God…”

 

“It’s okay.” Peter’s hand stroked carefully up and down Johnny spine as the blonde’s hips started to move again. Peter shivered when Johnny cried out and draped himself over Johnny’s back, wrapping his arms around him. “You’re alive.” Peter tried to ignore the tears in his eyes. “You’re alive and we’ve got you.”

 

The phrase came out easier than he expected it to. Something about this felt right. Something about sharing Johnny with a woman he barely knows—even if his best friend and sometimes lover was married to her—felt right. Maybe, Peter figured, it was because no matter what else happened, he knew both he and Lyja loved Johnny more than they were willing to admit to anyone else. Johnny Storm was never an easy man to love, after all. Maybe there was something to this idea.

 

The train of thought drifted as Johnny trembled. Lyja’s hands moved over his shoulders and Peter could hear her speaking to him. “It’s okay.” She echoed his own words from earlier. “It’s okay, we’re here. We love you.”

 

Words became obsolete a few moments later as all three of them focused on one thing. Johnny went first, moaning and nearly sobbing as he tensed around Peter and spilled himself deep in Lyja. She seemed to be triggered by his orgasm and followed on his heels, crying out as her body trembled and milked another moment or two from Johnny’s orgasm.

 

Peter gritted his teeth, pressing kisses down Johnny’s spine and whispering to him. “A little more… oh, God! I missed you…” He felt himself tense and his back bowed before he could finish what he was trying to say. He flopped forward, still kissing Johnny’s skin until the blond rolled off Lyja—who was no doubt suffering at least a little under the weight of two grown men—and cuddled up between them.

 

Peter heard Lyja’s voice again a few moments later. “Are you okay?”

 

Johnny nodded and yawned. Peter noticed that his arms and Lyja’s were both twining around Johnny and Peter hadn’t even thought to be uncomfortable about it. “So…” He looked over Johnny’s shoulder at the woman on the other side. She was very beautiful. He’d admit that much.

 

“So…” She sighed and pushed Johnny’s hair out of his face. “Do you think this will help?”

 

“I wouldn’t have done this if I didn’t.” Peter stared down at the man between him. “You were right though.”

 

“About?”

 

“I love him.”

 

She smiled. “We both do. That’s why I came to you. If anyone could draw him out, it was you.”

 

“I’m _trying_ to sleep here.” Johnny cracked one eye open and looked at both of them. “Do you mind having this conversation later?”

 

Peter smiled and looked up at Lyja again. “Yeah, I think it definitely helped.”


End file.
